<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by BENKA79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120619">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79'>BENKA79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Season/Series 04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas contacts Dean after Anna kissed the hunter.  Is the angel jealous?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is another fic for the SPN Stay at Home Challenge. The Prompt is Jealous. So I wrote a little possessive season 4 Cas, hope you enjoy.<br/>If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Why are you here?" asked Dean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel found him in the middle of the night. They were on a parking spot with Baby as their witness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's Anna?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean gulped and stiffened in his place. He recalled that kiss, "She left."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel approached him with that huge dominant energy emanating from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met, intensely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean felt aroused by Castiel again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She kissed you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean frowned because Cas seemed hurt by it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the angel leaned closer, and pressed a sweet kiss on his lips. It felt soft, warm, and sexy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean closed his eyes stunned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel pushed away slowly, his eyes still draining Dean's energies, "I kissed you too." The angel whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hunter swallowed slowly, and without any other thought in his head, less than kissing Castiel again, pressed their lips together, this time passionate and rough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas led him until Dean's back was against the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their hands touching forbidden places, while the heat was taking their will away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of those desperate kisses, Dean pushed him slightly, their lips just rubbing, "Were you jealous?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Castiel didn't answered, he just smirked, and kissed his hunter again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the angel thought.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>